Red lovers high
by vijeonjams
Summary: Kim Seokjin, mahasiswa yang makalahnya ditolak lima kali. "Jin hyung! Haha, hyung sadar!" suara Taehyung lah yang didengar Seokjin pertama kali. Perlahan membuka matanya, lalu memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Seokjin berharap amnesia, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Namjin slight! Vhope and Yewook. Bangtan Boys and Super Junior. Romance, Family, lil bit humor/?
**Red Lovers High**

.

.

.

Seokjin mengumpat di sepanjang koridor kampusnya. Membuat banyak pasang mata melirik aneh kearahnya. soalnya, Seokjin mengumpat dengan menyebut-nyebut nama dosen –populer di kampusnya.

Masa bodoh, Seokjin sangat kesal.

Makalahnya ditolak lagi oleh dosen itu, padahal menurut Seokjin dan beberapa teman sejurusannya bilang makalahnya sudah mendekati kata sempurna. Katanya terlalu sedikit dan kurang lengkap.

Seokjin mengutuk dosennya dalam hati. Sekalipun tampan tapi sangat menyebalkan. Sok perfeksionis.

Seokjin menghampiri adiknya yang tadi dia suruh menunggunya di parkiran kampus, Taehyung –adikSeokjin melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam lolipop.

"Hyung! Disini!" taehyung berteriak nyaring, tanpa malu.

Seokjin yang hafal dengan suara bariton adiknya hanya memandang datar Taehyung. "cepat, antar aku ke mall dulu!" Seokjin menarik hodie Taehyung seenaknya. Dia sedang kesal oke.

Makalah ditolak sampai 5 kali itu sangat menyakitkan. Sama rasanya ketika diberi eskrim all variant yang sudah kadaluwarsa. Okay itu masa lalu Seokjin. Dan sama sekali tidak nyambung.

Taehyung yang orangnya terlalu _easy-going_ sih malah ketawa ketiwi ditarik-tarik seperti karena muka Seokjin yang ditekuk-tekuk karena kesal.

"ditolak lagi, eh?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada meledek. Dan hanya dijawab oleh jitakan sayang dari Hyung-nya.

Taehyung menyerahkan helm pada Seokjin.

"serahkan saja hatimu hyung, pasti diterima kok. Lagipula dosenmu kan joker, jomblo keren. Why so serious" lanjut Taehyung, menirukan suara joker di film Batman, lalu segera memakai helm-nya sendiri. Menghindari jitakan.

"fuck! Taehyung, demi gigi Jungkook. Jangan membahas itu. Cepat jalan!" perintah Seokjin yang disambut cekikikan Taehyung. Mereka pun meninggalkan halaman parkir kampus yang padat.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Taehyung sedang berjalan-jalan di Mall. Menuruti kemauan Seokjin. Padahal rencana dari rumah tadi Seokjin akan bersenang-senang sepuasnya dan mentraktir Taehyung bermain game karena dia baru mendapat honor yang lumayan dari artikel yang dikirim ke sebuah majalah famous di Korea.

Tetapi dosennya membuat mood Seokjin memburuk seketika. Jadilah mereka memutari Mall yang luas itu.

"Hyung, aku lelah sumpah" taehyung memegangi lututnya. Bayangkan saja berjalan tidak jelas hampir 2 jam. Seokjin cuek saja, dan malah masuk ke toko sepatu. Taehyung mendengus kesal tetapi tetap mengikuti kakaknya.

Mata Seokjin berbinar kala melihat deretan sepatu keren yang dipajang di toko itu. Begitu pula dengan Taehyung.

Mereka maniak sepatu kalau mau tahu. Dirumah mereka pun ada kamar khusus untuk koleksi sepatu mereka.

"Tae! Lihat, aku ingin membeli ini" Seokjin meraih sepatu converse high berwarna biru.

Taehyung ikut memperhatikan sepatu itu. "kurasa cocok hyung, untukku" Taehyung nyengir. Seokjin mencibir.

Taehyung kembali melihat-lihat sepatu yang ada di toko itu. Sedangkan Seokjin memanggil pelayan toko. "kalau yang ukurannya 2 nomor lebih besar dari ini ada tidak?"

"maaf, tetapi converse high biru tinggal satu, oppa" jawab pelayan itu genit.

"sayang sekali" seokjin memandang sepatu itu dengan sedih.

"ah, tetapi ada yang ukurannya 2 nomor lebih besar dari itu. Warnanya merah" lanjut pelayan itu.

"converse high merah?" mata Seokjin pun kembali berbinar.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Seokjin datang kekampus lagi. Hari ini dia sendiri tanpa Taehyung, karena adiknya itu sudah dijemput pacarnya pagi-pagi tadi.

Kadang Seokjin merasa ditampar oleh pahitnya realita kehidupan. Hoek.

Karena dia masih menyandang gelar single (dia tidak mau dibilang jomblo) sedangkan Taehyung sudah punya kekasih yang sudah mapan.

Nama pacar Taehyung Jung Hoseok. Mahasiswa pasca sarjana jurusan desain visual yang sudah punya perusahaan sendiri, yah walaupun belum terlalu besar tetapi usahanya lancar. Tampan, baik hati pula. Seokjin kan iri. Padahal menurutnya dia ini tampan imut-imut kok. Mantan-mantannya juga sering berkata begitu. Hm. Sedangkan Taehyung yang punya kepribadian absurd itu malah jarang menyandang gelar jomblo.

Seokjin melakukan yoga disepanjang koridor kampusnya. menenangkan jiwa katanya. 'inhale...exhale...breath...inhale...exhale...breath...inha-' Otomatis menahan napas ketika beberapa mahasiswi 'tidak sengaja' menubruk tubuh bongsor Seokjin yang sedang yoga.

Seokjin hanya mengumpat dalam hati, membatin apa yang membuat sejumlah mahasiswi layaknya fangirl yang melihat abs biasnya. agak pusing sih.

'Oh iya, aku belum bernapas' pikirnya idiot.

Lalu dia melanjutkan langkahnya masih dengan yoga,

'inhale...Exhale...breath... inhale...exhale...breath...' sampai akhirnya dia sampai dikelasnya. Melirik teman-teman wanitanya yang sedang bergosip heboh. Ternyata yang menabrak dia tadi adalah teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri.

'Padahal dosen juga belum datang. Dasar penggosip, pantas tadi buru-buru' batin Seokjin jengkel.

Seokjin menghempaskan pantat imutnya ke kursi ketiga dari belakang. Entah kenapa jika masuk ke kelas ini pasti kursi kelas selalu hampir penuh, serta mayoritas yang datang adalah mahasiswi. Memang sih, dosennya ini brilliant, cara mengajarnya juga mudah dipahami, tampan dan juga seksi -hm.

Seokjin menendang kursi didepannya, yang diduduki mahasiswa bertelinga caplang. Park Chanyeol. Iseng.

Chanyeol yang sedang mengantuk pun menoleh kebelakang dengan raut wajah terganggu.

"ey Jin! Kapan kau datang? Siap ditolak lagi?" lalu nyengir kuda, kantuknya entah menguap kemana. Dan Seokjin hanya facepalming, menyesal mengisengi Chanyeol.

Seokjin melirik kebawah. Kearah sepatunya yang dibelinya minggu lalu, memainkan kakinya layaknya balita dengan sepatu baru. Padahal Seokjin sudah memakainya berkali-kali. tetapi yeah, dia hanya terlalu suka dengan sepatunya itu. Sangat pas di kakinya yang putih, mulus dan ramping, ah Seokjin jadi senyum-senyum sendiri kan?.

Wait,

kok banyak sekali merah-merah di lantai? Seokjin mengedarkan pandangannya di lantai kelasnya. Bukan mencari koin, bukan. Seokjin shock ketika hampir semua penghuni kelasnya memakai sepatu yang sama dengannya.

'WHAT THE-' Seokjin sempat berpikir kalau ini adalah hari red converse high. Padahal selama seminggu ini Seokjin tidak pernah melihat banyak orang yang memakai sepatu seperti dia. paling hanya satu dua, tetapi hari ini-

Lamunan Seokjin buyar ketika suara bariton menyebalkan terdengar "Good morning, class" itu dosennya.

"Morning siiiiiiiir!" koor mahasiswi genit. Kim Namjoon. Dosen itu hanya tersenyum tampan. Membuat hampir seluruh mahasiswi lebay memekik tertahan. Sedangkan Seokjin meneruskan acara melamunnya.

"okay guys, today I just give you an assigment. Because I have very Important meeting with foreigners. So i'm Sorry we lost our meeting" Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar.

"Okay, class leader? The assigment is here" Namjoon meletakkan flashdisk putih diatas meja. Lalu seorang namja mengambil flashdisk itu.

Beberapa mahasiswi tampak lesu, kerena dosen tampan-seksi tidak mengajar.

"wow, are you guys make promise? Red converse high everywhere" Namjoon sedikit terpana melihat pemandangan 'lucu' dikelasnya. Lalu dia melirik Seokjin.

"okay guys, I'll leave now. Send your assigment via email, next week is deadline" Namjoon menarik nafas sebentar.

"and Mr. Kim Seokjin..." panggil Namjoon pada salah satu mahasiswanya yang sedang melamun menatap sepatunya. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, karena yang dipanggil tidak ada respon -masih melamun.

Sebenarnya Namjoon ingin tertawa keras melihat itu, tetapi dia kan dosen. Jaga image, man.

"Mr. Kim Seokjin" panggil Namjoon agak lebih keras. Dengan bantuan mahasiswa bertelinga lebar didepan Seokjin yang menyentil dahi Seokjin pelan, Namjoon tersenyum melihat reaksi Seokjin yang –uh, sangat cute.

"Yes, sir!" jawab Seokjin keras –efek kaget.

"follow me" Kata Namjoon kalem plus tersenyum –lagi.

Dan Seokjin terpaksa meminjam ekspresi andalan adik tersayangnya –blankTae menjadi –blankJin.

.

Namjoon mati-matian menahan senyum bahagianya sepanjang perjalanan di koridor kampus yang agak ramai itu. Walaupun Namjoon tetap membalas sapaan beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi dengan anggukan ringan dan senyuman yang agak lain dari biasanya. Menakutkan.

Sementara dibelakangnya Kim Seokjin mengikutinya –yang Namjoon berani bersumpah pasti sedang asik menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Mereka sampai di ruangan khusus Namjoon. "sit anywhere you want, Mr. Kim " Namjoon tersenyum tengil.

Cih, Seokjin ingin sekali menabok muka Namjoon, kalau saja dia tidak ingat dimana dia sekarang. Apa-apaan muka tengil itu, dosen itu sangat ooc saat ini.

"Mr. Kim, ada kepentingan apa anda menyuruh saya following you?" tanya Seokjin datar, kelewat malas.

Namjoon terkekeh tengil –lagi, "I've tell you in class, Mrs. Kim –ah, sorry I mean Mr. Kim-" Namjoon pura-pura lidahnya keseleo, dan menekankan kata 'Mr. Kim'

"I've meeting with foreigner, very important" lanjutnya. "I don't give a shined-" Seokjin ingin menyalak dosennya itu, tetapi lidahnya malah terpeleset, inginnya berkata shit, malah –ah lupakan. Kala ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu ruangan pribadi Namjoon.

Mata Seokjin nyaris stroke karena sangat kaget.

"konichiwaaaa" suara cempreng yang sangat -bahkan terlalu dihapalnya itu memenuhi ruangan sempit Namjoon.

"HAHA?!" Seokjin spontan mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya juga. Tidak, dia tidak sedang tertawa. Memang ada orang tertawa dengan nada kaget? Coba praktekkan.

Suara cempreng itu, berasal dari seorang laki-laki manis –ibu Seokjin, yang biasa Seokjin dan Taehyung panggil dengan 'haha'.

nama aslinya Ryouku, karena menikah dengan orang korea namanya diganti dengan nama korea, Kim asal jepang yang menikah dengan 'pensiunan' penyanyi Korea yang sekarang jadi Pengusaha. Kim Jongwoon, akrabnya dipanggil Yesung.

"haha kenapa disini?!" Seokjin berbisik keras –seperti itulah, masih dengan mata melotot lalu menarik tubuh mungil haha-nya.

"annyeong haseyo" tiba-tiba Namjoon membungkuk hormat didepan Ryeowook. membuat mata Seokjin sakit, karena matanya makin melebar.

Ryeowook tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil, lalu menoleh kearah Seokjin, sedikit berjengit karena Seokjin masih melotot. Mendorong dahi anaknya pelan agar menormalkan matanya.

"beginikah cara menyambut haha-mu sendiri jinnie?!" kata Ryeowook sambil menoyor dahi anak pertamanya gemas.

"maaf Ryeowook Omoni, saya belum memberitahukannya pada Seokjin" Namjoon memotong adegan Ryeowook-Seokjin.

"what do you mean Mr. Lecturer ?" tiba-tiba logat English Seokjin jadi bagus, padahal memang dia mahasiswa English literature.

Ryeowook mengulum bibir menahan senyum, sehingga dimple-nya terlihat, manisnya. Pantas saja Yesung cinta.

Namjoon memandang Ryeowook dengan pandangan bertanya plus minta tolong.

"kau ini kenapa sih jin? Bersikap baiklah pada calon suamimu" Ryeowook benar-benar suka menggoda anak sulungnya.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya kesal, tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri sebenarnya Seokjin kaget dan jantungnya berdegup tidak normal.

"haha-ku yang manis, aku tanya .ku" Seokjin menekankan dalam setiap katanya.

Namjoon berdehem canggung.

"begini jin, aku tahu ini bukan jaman victoria yang populer dengan –yeah, perjodohan. Tetapi nyatanya kita dijodohkan, mungkin kau tidak follow instagramku ya? Padahal aku sudah memposting disana..."

Seokjin pingsan ditempat.

.

.

"Jin hyung! Haha, hyung sadar!" suara Taehyung lah yang didengar Seokjin pertama kali. Perlahan membuka matanya, lalu memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Seokjin berharap amnesia, tetapi nyatanya tidak.

Seokjin ingat kenapa dia pingsan.

Ryeowook menghampiri Seokjin dengan raut khawatir khasnya. Lalu mengelus rambut anaknya dengan lembut.

"syukurlah hyung mu sudah sadar" ucapnya dengan lembut pula.

Seokjin langsung kesal, pasalnya yang dielus malah Taehyung. Bukan dirinya.

"Haha, kok Tae sih yang dimanja" Seokjin cemberut. Ryeowook terkekeh cantik lalu mengelus pipi Seokjin.

"oh iya hyung, kenapa sampai pingsan sih? Padahal sudah lama aku memberi clue tentang Namjoon hyung. Inginnya sih memberi tahumu, tetapi Appa melarang. Top secret katanya. Kau juga bodoh sih hyung, masa tidak curiga jadwal kuliahmu ada yang berubah. Jelas-jelas kau tidak mengambil jam kuliah Namjoon hyung. Dan juga kau itu pikun sekali sih! Namjoon hyung kan sering di mouse 'n rabbit kalau appa disana. Lagian appa bilang kau pernah sekali menjatuhkan cangkir di cafe karena melihat Namjoon hyung. Oh iya! Hosiki hyung bahkan pernah menanyakan perihal apakah ada yang baru di makalahmu yang ditugaskan oleh Namjoon hyung tapi kau malah marah-marah karena menuduh hobie hyung mengejek makalahmu, padahal namjoon hyung pernah menulis sesuatu di makalahmu lalu minta tolong pada Hoseok hyung untuk memberitahukannya padamu. Haha juga, kenapa sih ingin sekali menikahkan mereka bulan depan? Aku yakin...Hyung!" mulut karet Taehyung mendadak bungkam ketika melihat Seokjin pingsan –lagi.

Setelah sadar dari pingsan keduanya, Seokjin benar-benar merasa pusing.

Disamping ranjang yang ditempatinya ada Haha-nya yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk berbantalkan lengannya sendiri. Di sofa berukuran sedang dia melihat Namjoon dosen -sentences based writing- nya sedang menatap kearahnya dan tersenyum lembut. Seokjin segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Haha-nya yang sedang tertidur,

"Haha-" panggil Seokjin lembut.

Ryeowook pun membuka matanya lalu mengerjap pelan, imut sekali. Seokjin mendadak iri, kenapa sih Haha dan Chichi –appa nya imut semua, Seokjin merasa lebih tua dari ibunya sendiri. Lol.

Ryeowook tidak menyambut Seokjin yang baru sadar dari pingsannya. Malah memanggil Namjoon,

"Namjoon kemarilah, jaga Jin sebentar. Aku mau keluar, membeli minum" lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Seokjin seketika bangkit duduk ingin protes tetapi Namjoon yang memahami perasaan Seokjin *cie* memegang lengan Ryeowook,

"biar saya belikan minum, Omoni disini saja" lalu melesat keluar.

"aduh, Haha ingin pipis Jin, bye" Ryeowook mengambil tasnya lalu keluar. Seokjin duduk terdiam.

Kesal karena dibohongi ibunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Namjoon datang.

Seokjin agak terpesona melihat wajah dosennya yang sangat tidak biasa ini.

Biasanya di pandangan Seokjin itu Namjoon itu adalah dosen brilliant sekaligus menyebalkan. Tetapi sekarang Rautnya lembut, dan matanya menyorotkan kasih sayang –mungkin.

"aku- aku akan mengantarmu sekarang, sudah baikan?" kata Namjoon lembut, mengundang debaran halus di dada Seokjin. Hangat.

Seokjin mengangguk lalu memakai sepatunya.

Sebenarnya Seokjin belum percaya sama sekali perkataan Namjoon, Taehyung, bahkan juga Haha-nya mengenai perjodohan yang menurutnya konyol ini.

Setidaknya belum.

.

Mereka sampai dirumah Seokjin.

Namjoon menarik tangan Seokjin lembut tanpa berkata apa-apa, menuju halaman samping rumah Seokjin yang ditata menjadi taman, lalu mendudukkan Seokjin di sebuah gazebo berukuran sedang disana.

Seokjin agak heran karena malah Namjoon yang serasa jadi tuan rumahnya. Tetapi agak heran itu lenyap ketika Namjoon berlutut didepannya, kaget? Jelas. Tetapi malah rasa geli yang mendominasi. Seokjin terkikik geli melihat wajah dosennya yang menengadah memandangnya. Pandangan dosen itu sayu, bibirnya tersenyum tipis –berusaha terlihat tampan, dan kepalanya agak sekali sampai akhirnya Seokjin tertawa keras.

Namjoon memasang wajah bodohnya yang membuat tawa Seokjin makin parah sampai membungkuk memegangi perutnya yang agak nyeri karena tertawa.

Tawa Seokjin mendadak berhenti ketika Namjoon memegang kedua bahu lebar Seokjin, meluruskan tubuh Seokjin yang tadi membungkuk, lalu menatap Seokjin tepat di manik gelapnya.

Seokjin yang merasa canggung dan gugup berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya dari onyx Namjoon, tetapi gagal karena seolah kedua pasang netra itu key&lock. Saling terkunci.

"Kim Seokjin, dengarkan aku. Aku akan mengenalkan diriku padamu, anggap ini kali pertama kita bertemu, dan aku –ah kita,we are a lover, which fall in love at first sight" kata Namjoon tenang, meski ada nada gugup disana.

Namjoon memutus kontak mata dengan Seokjin lalu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Seokjin. Masa bodoh dengan saran Park Jimin –sepupu Namjoon yang menyarankan hal bodoh seperti berlutut dan lebih bodohnya lagi Namjoon mengikuti cassanova para Tsundere itu.

Namjoon memegangi bahu Seokjin, menuntunnya untuk menatap Namjoon.

Seokjin yang merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini mencoba beranjak, tetapi gagal karena Namjoon menarik lengannya.

"perkenalkan, namaku Kim Namjoon 28 tahun asal dari Illsan, underground rapper dan aku dosen English Literature di Korean Academic Institute of Science and Technology" Namjoon mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Seokjin yang bingung pun menyambut tangan Namjoon ragu, entah kenapa syarafnya seperti kekurangan dendrit.

Namjoon tersenyum, "perkenalkan dirimu kembali, tuan"

"ah, baiklah. Kau pasti sudah tahu namaku, umur-"

"hei, anggap kita belum saling kenal, oke?" potong Namjoon.

Seokjin mengulum bibir bawahnya agak kesal, tetapi tetap menurut,

"okay, Namaku Kim Seokjin, umurku 22 tahun mahasiswa English Literature di Yon- hey! Kau kan dosen di Universitasku, di Yonsei! Kenapa sok mengaku dosen KAIST ho?!"

Namjoon mengerjapkan matanya, pasalnya Seokjin membentaknya tepat di mukanya. Dan Namjoon merasakan beberapa titik air diwajahnya.

"aku memang dosen di KAIST kok, aku hanya dosen sementara di Universitasmu. Hanya mengajar satu hari di tiga kelas saja, masa tidak tahu? Padahal di Instagramku juga ada, twitter juga, emm, fanpage facebook, blog-" Seokjin menghempaskan tangannya kasar.

"dasar perusak suasana, kenapa malah pamer SNS sih?!" Seokjin mendengus. Namjoon tersenyum tengil.

"wah, jadi aku tadi berhasil menciptakan suasana romantis ya?" Namjoon menatap Seokjin jahil.

"ap- apaan! Dasar dosen kurang ajar, aneh sekali sih! Out Of Chara!" Seokjin menggerakkan maniknya gelisah. Tanda gugup.

"aku serius Jin, aku menyukaimu, sangat. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak menyukaiku. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku berusaha membuatmu menyukaiku? Lagipula kita –ummm dijodohkan. Ah awalnya aku tidak terlalu peduli, tetapi ketika aku melihatmu di Mouse Rabbit beberapa waktu yang lalu aku langsung menyukaimu. Kemudian aku me Loby salah satu temanku untuk menggantikannya di salah satu kelasnya, tetapi malah disuruh satu hari sekalian, huh, dan agar aku bisa –setidaknya melihatmu satu kali dalam seminggu, maaf aku sengaja menolak makalahmu agar bisa lebih lama denganmu setelah kelas selesai, dan sepertinya" Namjoon mengusap tengkuknya canggung dan terkekeh "aku malah membuat mu semakin tidak menyukaiku ya?"

Seokjin hanya melongo setelah ucapan panjang Namjoon, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal kalau perasaannya menghangat.

'anggap saja first meet, Seokjin. Dan love at first sight' batin Seokjin malu-malu.

Apalah, membatin saja malu.

Seokjin menunduk memainkan jemarinya, "mmm, aku –aku bingung harus berkata apa. Tapi kau bilang anggap saja ini first meet kan? Jadi –uh, aku- mmm begini, kau –maksudku –anu menyukaiku kan, jadi aku akan berusaha em" melirik kearah Namjoon sebentar dan-

"ya! Aku serius tau!" menyalak kuat kearah muka Namjoon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Seokjin dengan mengulum bibirnya menahan geli.

"habisnya kau manis sekali sih" kata Namjoon. Seokjin kembali menunduk, malu.

Harusnya kau malu pada gender-mu, Kim Seokjin.

Namjoon kembali memegang bahu lebar Seokjin. Secara tidak langsung menyuruh Seokjin untuk memperhatikannya.

"jadi, bagaimana? Kau setuju? Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik, menjadi laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Aku juga akan menjadi tampan untukmu, Kim Seokjin" walaupun kalimat terakhir sama sekali tidak nyambung, ajaibnya jantung Seokjin sukses berdebar abnormal –lagi, dan terdiam seperti manekin.

Sore itu, ketika matahari mulai terbenam. bias sinarnya menghias langit berwarna oranye keemasan. Hembusan angin lembut yang memainkan dedaunan serta memainkan anak rambut kedua orang yang duduk saling berhadapanan ini. Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Diam-diam mereka mulai saling memuji dalam hati. betapa eloknya ciptaan Tuhan dihadapan mereka ini.

Namjoon menatap lekat wajah manis Seokjin. Menatapi kedua hazelnya yang lembut berbinar. melirik hidung bangirnya yang proposional. serta bagian paling menarik di wajah Seokjin. Bibir tebalnya, yang menurut Namjoon seperti marshmallow.

Perlahan, Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya.

Seokjin yang masih terdiam pun sadar. Dengan jantung yang seakan memukul dadanya, Seokjin mulai menutup matanya.

Bagaimanapun dia sudah dewasa dan sadar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dosennya itu.

Namjoon semakin mendekatkan wajah keduanya, menarik tengkuk Seokjin lembut, Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin berusaha mengontrol detak jantung mereka yang abnormal.

Seokjin menarik nafas pelan hingga-

"NAEGA SARANGHAN S.P.Y, GENYEOREUL JJOCHA DAY AND NIGHT! Annyeong haseyou anakku yang manis, dan calon menantuku yang kaya raya" –suara bariton Yesung dengan kurang ajarnya menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Yesung nyengir di pintu samping rumahnya. Disamping Yesung ada Taehyung yang terbahak.

Seokjin mendengus kesal. 'dasar, ayah anak sama saja. Untung sifatku mirip Haha, bukan 4D alien seperti mereka' batin Seokjin kurang ajar. Seokjin tidak malu kepada mereka sih, hanya kesal karena hampir saja dia dan Namjoon -ehem.

Namjoon yang menyadari situasi pun segera berdiri dan membungkuk canggung, menyapa calon mertua –ehem. "aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian, tetapi aku sangat penasaran bisa-bisanya perkenalan kalian langsung berciuman, dirumah lagi. Dasar anak muda, ayo Tae kita makan malam. Biarkan mereka disana" yesung menarik kerah belakang Taehyung. Dasar orang aneh, penasaran tapi tidak meminta jawaban. Oh, bertanya saja tidak. Taehyung mengikuti ayahnya masuk dengan memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya meledek lalu tertawa jail sembari melirik Seokjin.

Seokjin mendengus melihat kelakuan dua anggota keluarganya itu. Suasana menjadi awkward ketika mereka tinggal berdua.

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuk canggung,

"maaf, uh- aku maaf, anggap sa-"

perkataan Namjoon terhenti ketika angin semakin kencang menampar wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan bibirnya menyatu dengan bibir milik Seokjin.

Seokjin menciumnya!

mata Namjoon terbelalak, matanya menatap mata Seokjin yang terpejam. Namjoon merasakan perasaannya menghangat, refleks dia lalu tersenyum dalam ciuman ringan itu. Perasaannya membuncah, padahal Seokjin hanya menempelkan bibirnya.

bagaimanapun, ciuman itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka.

Tidak mau membuang kesempatan, Namjoon lalu melumat bibir Seokjin lembut.

Seokjin yang kaget melepaskan tautan mereka, menggeplak kepala dosen kurang ajar itu.

"Ya! dosen kurang ajar! diberi bokser minta underware!" muka Seokjin memerah malu bercampur marah.

Namjoon tertawa heboh -bahagia, serasa menjadi penguasa dunia.

Seokjin menghentakkan kakinya keras, berjalan masuk rumahnya dengan kesal dan wajah yang sangat kusut. jangan lupa dengan wajahnya yang memerah parah. Malu dan kesal.

'dasar dosen mesum! kenal saja tidak, berani-beraninya menciumku!' gerutunya dalam hati, mengabaikan perasaan senangnya. padahal hati kecilnya juga meledek, yang mencium duluan kan Seokjin. Tetapi Seokjin mengabaikan kata hati itu.

Ledekan adik dan ayahnya dia anggap angin lalu. Ternyata mereka mengintip dibalik gorden ruang tamu, tentu mereka melihatnya. Jadi Seokjin menulikan telinganya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Namjoon yang masih tertawa-tawa mengikuti Seokjin masuk rumah, berusaha sedikit menetralkan perasaan bahagianya. Lalu dengan tidak sopannya berteriak lantang,

"Itu artinya bulan depan kita akan menikah! Kim Seokjin!"

Seokjin yang semakin hilang kontrol dirinya karena kata-kata Namjoon membalas, "KEPARAT KAU DOSEN MESUM!"

"BAIKLAH, KITA MENIKAH MINGGU DEPAN!" Namjoon tak kalah berteriak.

Yesung hanya terkekeh geli, Taehyung sudah tertawa daritadi, Ryeowook tersenyum maklum.

Akhirnya Namjoon yang sok sopan kembali menjadi Namjoon yang heboh. Seenak jidat mengatakan pernikahan. mentang-mentang sudah ciuman.

Dalam hati Namjoon yakin, perasaannya tidak akan sepihak lagi. walaupun memang butuh waktu, Namjoon akan berusaha.

Tidak hanya menunggu.

Namjoon mengecek ponselnya, membuka aplikasi Instagram. Mengganti profile picture yang semula foto sepasang sepatu converse high merah, dengan foto Seokjin yang diam-diam diambilnya saat di kelas.

Tersenyum puas. Namjoon ganti membuka aplikasi Twitternya, mengupload foto Seokjin yang sedang memegang sepatu converse high merah disebuah toko suatu mall, lalu menuliskan caption.

'My converse high become My lovers High. Kim Seokjin'

 **END**

 _Review?_


End file.
